Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You
by Deka deki
Summary: Adakah satu tempat yang aman untuk anak perempuan di tengah dunia yang sakit ini? Mungkin Chwe Hansol adalah jawaban untuk pertanyaan Seungkwan itu. [SVT Fic. Verkwan. Vernon x Seungkwan. GS]


**Stop The World I Wanna Get Off With You**

* * *

 **.**

 **17 © Pledis Entertainment**

 _Chwe Hansol x Boo Seungkwan. Genderswitch. Fiction. Rate PG-17_

 _Based on a very powerful Untitled poem by anonymous in Glasnost_

* * *

 _ **Trigger Warning! Pelecehan seksual**_

* * *

Seungkwan enam tahun saat dia pertama kali mengecap rasa penis seorang pria dewasa di lidahnya. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti salah dari apa yang terjadi. Atau bahwa seorang anak gadis sekecil dirinya tidak seharusnya berhadapan dengan kelamin lawan jenisnya, apa lagi jika itu adalah milik pamanmu.

Tapi, "Ini hanya permainan," laki-laki itu—paman yang sangat dkaguminya—berkata. "Kau mau bermain kan?"

Boo Seungkwan menyukai permainan lebih dari apa pun. Sebab itu di ruang bawah tanah rumahnya yang gelap, tempat sang paman mengajak Seungkwan kecil bermain petak umpet, dengan mulut tidak berdosa seorang gadis lima tahun yang tidak mengenal betapa jahatnya dunia ini, pria itu melepaskan hasrat duniawinya.

"Ini hanya permainan" ya kan?

Penis pria itu sangat besar secara original. Semakin bertambah ukurannya tiap kali Seungkwan mengeluarkan lalu memasukkan lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Adalah tugas sulit memaksa menjejalkan seluruhnya untuk muat di mulut kecil Seungkwan, tetapi pamannya terus memaksa memasukkannya lebih jauh ke kerongkongannya. Lebih dalam. Lebih dalam. Hingga Seugkwan tersedak. Ada cairan bening—muntahan—keluar dari mulut juga matanya mengenai celana pria itu. Untuk sesaat Seungkwan dilanda ketakutan bahwa dia akan mendapat teriakan marah. Ditambah kerongkongannya yang terasa sangat pahit dan panas, itu membuat Seungkwan menangis meraung. Tetapi pria itu mengelus rambut sebahunya dengan lembut. Menawarinya senyum yang sangat menenangkan lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus permen dari saku jinsnya yang sudah dipasang dengan rapi.

"Kau akan melakukannya dengan lebih baik lain kali," katanya.

Seungkwan sangat menyukai pamannya sama seperti dia menyukai permen di celah jemarinya. Dengan itu segeralah dia lupa alasan tangisnya.

.

Ketika Seungkwan tujuh tahun, ada seorang anak laki-laki di kelasnya. Chwe Hansol namanya. Hansol memiliki tampilan fisik yang berbeda dengan anak lainnya. Sementara anak-anak di kelas Seungkwan kebanyakan bermata kecil dan berambut hitam lurus, mata Hansol tidak bisa disebut sipit, rambutnya sedikit ikal berwarna kemerahan yang cantik. Dia mengenakan kaca mata bulat yang terlalu besar untuk wajahnya, sekali dua kali berbicara menggunakan bahasa yang tidak Seungkwan mengerti.

Itu sangat jelas terlihat bahwa Hansol seolah mempunyai ketertarikan tersendiri dengan Seungkwan meski dia bukan anak yang menarik mau pun menyenangkan untuk diajak bermain. Atraksi Hansol terhadap dirinya yang seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengganggu dianggap Seungkwan. Dia selalu bergerak tidak nyaman setiap berdekatan dengannya. Namun menurut anak-anak lain di kelas interaksi mereka berdua sangat lucu. Membuat Seungkwan mempertanyakan hakekat dari satu kata 'lucu' yang sesungguhnya.

"Pacaran. Pacaran." Seungkwan mengingat teriakan puluhan teman sekelasnya pada suatu waktu. Seluruh anak kelas dua Sekolah Dasar yang setiap hari berbagi ruang belajar yang sama dengannya berteriak girang ketika Hansol berusaha menciumnya di halaman belakang sekolah pada saat kebersihan. Ada rasa risih yang sangat hebat ketika Hansol memeluknya dari belakang. Diikuti oleh gatal yang menjalar di sepanjang kulitnya. Seungkwan menangis memohon agar Hansol melepasnya tetapi bocah laki-laki itu hanya terkekeh sepanjang waktu.

Pada momen itu ingatan akan alat vital seorang pria dewasa yang terlalu besar memaksa masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya berkelebat jelas dalam kepala Seungkwan. Membuat setiap jengkal kulitnya terasa seolah menjadi sirkuit semut-semut yang tidak tampak juga melumpuhkan fungsi paru-parunya selama beberapa detik. Dengan rasa panik luar biasa Seungkwan berusaha mencari kekuatan yang tersisa dalam tubuhnya, mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk mencubit kulit putih Hansol. Serangan itu bekerja dengan baik. Hansol mengaduh kesakitan sebagai efeknya lalu dengan refleks menjauhkan lengan dari kulit Seungkwan. Begitu terbebas dari kungkungan lengan Hansol, Seungkwan sempat kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga terjatuh ke tanah. Lalu dia segera menjumput pasir ke dalam telapak tangannya untuk dilemparkan ke mata bocah itu sebagai ganjaran.

Konsekuensi dari perbuatannya adalah panggilan langsung ke Ruangan Kepala Sekolah untuk mendapat hukuman akibat telah berbuat kasar kepada temannya. Hari itu Seungkwan ingat ingin berteriak kepada orang-orang dewasa yang mengenakan _blouse_ dan jas mengkilat di depannya bahwa dia tidak bersalah, bahwa Hansollah yang memaksa memeluknya meski dia tidak menyukainya.

Tetapi pelukan adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan para sahabat. Terutama jika kau hanya tujuh tahun. Tidak ada yang salah dari gerakan _innocent_ semacam itu. Lagi pula anak perempuan tidak seharusnya berlaku kasar. Hansol hanya ingin mengajaknya bermain. Kalau Seungkwan memikirkan hal lainnya, maka ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

"Ini semua hanya permainan" ya kan?

.

Pada tahun ketiga Seungkwan di sekolah dasar, dia mempunyai seorang guru yang selalu memintanya tinggal lebih lama di kelas. Entah untuk membantunya membersihkan sisa alat-alat peraga yang digunakan untuk mengajar di kelas atau sekedar menemani ketika dia mengoreksi pekerjaan rumah siswa. Guru Choi adalah seorang pria paruh baya dengan perut buncit, kacamata tebal, dilengkapi rambut yang tumbuh sangat jauh dari jidatnya.

Dia tidak bisa dikatakan tampan meski untuk orang seusianya. Tapi pakaiannya selalu rapi dengan bekas lipatan yang kentara—katanya istrinya mengurus dirinya dengan sangat baik—ditambah dia selalu wangi strawberry kesukaan Seungkwan. Oleh sebab itu Seungkwan tidak pernah merasa sedikit pun keberatan ketika pria itu setiap kali sehabis menyelesaikan pekerjaan akhir kelasnya mengangkat Seungkwan di bahu seperti anak perempuannya sendiri. Lagi pula dia selalu memanggil Seungkwan cantik, itu terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Tapi teman Seungkwan yang lain akan selalu mengejek "Peliharaan Guru" dengan kasar lalu memandang Seungkwan dengan ekspresi dengki yang seharusnya tidak ditemukan pada wajah anak-anak perempuan manis umur delapan tahun. _Ah tapi bukankah anak perempuan memang selalu begitu? Iri satu dengan yang lain, itu sudah dimulai sejak usia dini_. Tidak seorang pun mau duduk berkelompok dengan Seungkwan pada jam makan siang. Mereka semua mengabaikannya.

"Makan siang saja dengan Pak Guru Choi," kata mereka mengejek Seungkwan diikuti tawa. Setelahnya mereka berpaling, tidak menoleh ke arah Seungkwan sepanjang hari.

Tapi seorang anak laki-laki, yang tidak lagi berbicara dengan Seungkwan sejak dia melempar pasir ke matanya di kelas dua, akan duduk di kursi kosong yang tidak ditempati di sebelahnya. Hanya duduk di sana tanpa mengatakan pun melakukan apa-apa. Dia tidak menggunakan lengannya untuk meraih seinci saja kulit Seungkwa. Sama sekali tidak. Nampaknya sudah belajar mengenai batas personal serta untuk tidak memaksa menyentuh seorang anak perempuan. Dia berada di sana tanpa kata, mendengarkan Seungkwan terisak dan bersumpah untuk tidak tinggal di kelas dengan Guru Choi lagi walaupun itu berarti dia tidak akan mendapat buah apel atau hadiah apa saja yang selalu dia dapat dari Gurunya itu.

Butuh beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya isakan Seungkwan berhenti sepenuhnya dan bahunya tidak lagi bergetar, Hansol meletakkan satu tangannya di atas kepala Seungkwan dengan hati-hati. Menggerakkannya dengan lembut di sana sebelum berkata, "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Tapi tidak ada yang baik-baik saja. Teman-temannya tidak mau berteman dengannya karena dia kesayangan Guru Choi. Satu-satunya yang ada di sampingnya sekarang hanya anak yang tidak sudi ditemaninya. Itu membuat Seungkwan marah, egonya terluka dengan cara yang tidak akan Hansol pahami. Merasa kekesalan yang memuncak di ubun-ubun, ditepis tangan Hansol dari atas kepalanya—lebih karena itu mengingatkan dia dengan cara pamannya mengelus rambutnya dulu, itu menjijikkan, anak laki-laki sangat menjijikkan. "Jangan pernah dekat-dekat denganku," teriaknya sebelum berlalu.

.

Seungkwan sembilan tahun saat Im Nayoung datang bersama rambut panjang dan wajah angkuh menambah cerita Seungkwan. Nayoung adalah siswa tahun keenam, dia cantik dan terlihat sangat dewasa di mata siswa kelas empat Boo Seungkwan. Rambut hitam panjangnya yang bergelombang selalu dibiarkan jatuh secara natural di atas pinggangnya. Baju yang dia gunakan cantik dan anggun. Tidak ada satu hari di mana dia terlihat buruk di sekolah. Nayoung itu siswa paling cantik seangkatannya, ah tidak coret itu, Nayoung adalah yang paling cantik satu sekolahan. Kalau hanya melihat sekilas dari penampilan, semua orang akan setuju kalau Im Nayoung sudah sangat siap, sesuai, cocok—apa pun istilahnya—menjadi siswa SMP. Itu memang akan terjadi hanya dalam beberapa bulan lagi. Seungkwan percaya kalau Nayoung tetap akan jadi gadis paling populer nanti di Sekolah Menengah, dia akan punya pacar yang lebih tua yang juga sangat populer dan tampan—bukannya Seungkwan merasa iri kalau pun itu terjadi, toh dia benci anak laki-laki.

Berbicara tentang kecantikan Nayoung, bukan hanya fisiknya yang indah melainkan juga kepribadiannya—atau Seungkwan sembilan tahun percaya itu. Dia sangat ramah juga baik hati. Tidak pemilih urusan pertemanan. Jika ada satu temannya yang hanya diam di tempat duduk paling sudut bus, dia tidak akan segan mendapatinya sekedar mengajak bergabung bersama candaan dia dan grupya. Dia selalu begitu perhatian kepada setiap orang. Oleh karena itu, hal yang natural kalau siswa kelas empat seperti Seungkwan menaruh rasa kagum kepada Im Nayoung yang setiap jengkal tulangnya meneriakkan kesempurnaan seperti itu kan?

Tapi inilah masalahnya dengan Im Nayoung yang sempurna itu.

Di balik karismanya, Nayoung adalah seorang pem _bully_. Kelemahan paling buruk yang bisa dimiliki seorang manusia. Namun juga tidak terhindarkan untuk melekat pada anak-anak seberkuasa dirinya. Seungkwan ingat tiga bulan sebelum kelulusan anak-anak kelas enam ketika dia pulang menumpang bus sekolah yang sama dengan gadis sebelas tahun itu. Nayoung sangat cantik seperti biasa. Rambutnya dikuncir kuda membuat wajah kecilnya terlihat menonjol. Menggunakan kaus merah jambu yang cantik dan celana jins panjang.

Tidak ada terlalu banyak orang di bus hari itu. Hanya Nayoung bersama beberapa anak kelas enam lainnya, Seungkwan, dan seorang anak laki-laki kelas empat—Seungkwan tahu siapa anak laki-laki itu, tapi dia pura-pura lupa namanya.

Mungkin itu hanyalah satu momen kelemahan. Mungkin itu adalah satu bagian dari kesenangan siswa-siswa tahun terakhir. Mungkin Seungkwan hanya kebetulan menjadi target karena dia ada di sana pada saat yang tepat. Mungkin Nayoung sama sekali tidak punya niat buruk. Mungkin itu semua hanya bercanda. Karena lagi-lagi "Ini hanya permainan" kan? Mungkin juga Seungkwanlah yang seharusnya disalahkan karena dia menuruti perkataan gadis itu begitu saja. Ada sangat banyak kemungkinan yang bisa dijadikan alasan demi tetap mempertahankan gambaran tiada cela Nayoung dalam kepala Seungkwan—hal yang terlalu naif untuk dipercaya setelah Seungkwan mengingatnya bertahun-tahun kemudian. Tapi Seungkwan memang naif. Dia masih sembilan tahun. Begitu polos, begitu mudah diperdaya, tidak mengerti dengan niat-niat terselubung di balik senyum plastik orang-orang. Tidak ada bedanya dengan dirinya di usia enam.

Nayoung bilang, "Kau mau menjadi temanku?"

Dia berjalan dari belakang bus sampai ke tempat duduk Seungkwan hanya untuk menawarkan pertanyaan sederhana itu. Tentu saja tanpa ditanya dua kali, bagi Seungkwan jawabannya adalah "Ya" yang absolut.

Reaksi spontannya mengundang tawa Nayoung. Begitu juga teman-teman perempuannya yang seolah tertular keceriaannya dari kursi belakang bus. "Aku tahu itu," kata Nayoung ceria. "Kau selalu memperhatikan kami kalau kita satu bus. Namamu siapa?"

"Seungkwan," jawab Seungkwan cepat. Khawatir jika tidak cukup cepat, dia akan terlambat untuk menyenangkan hati Nayoung. "Boo Seungkwan."

"Baiklah Seungkwan." Senyuman adalah sesuatu yang sangat sesuai dengan wajah kecil Nayoung. Itu membuatnya sejuta kali lebih cantik. Baik itu tulus mau pun tidak. "Kau boleh menjadi temanku."

"Benarkah?"

"Tapi ada syaratnya," kata Nayoung dengan senyum. Seungkwan mengangguk dengan antusias. Seolah mengatakan bahwa syarat seperti apa pun akan dilakukannya. "Kau hanya boleh menjadi temanku kalau kau melakukan semua yang kukatakan."

Itu bukan sesuatu yang terlalu sulit. Pikir Seungkwan. Nayoung bukan seseorang yang picik atau kejam. Jadi memangnya seburuk apa untuk melakukan semua yang dia katakan? Gadis yang lebih tua itu tidak akan menyuruh Seungkwan melakukan hal-hal buruk—katakan saja seperti memerintahnya melakukan _blowjob_.

Untuk sesaat Seungkwan merinding dengan ingatan itu. Akan pamannya beserta penis besar yang menjijikkan. Dia sembilan tahun. Belum menjadi remaja apalagi orang dewasa. Tapi dia sudah cukup tahu tentang hal-hal yang harus dia tahu.

Nayoung tidak menyuruhnya melakukan _blowjob_ kepada siapa pun atau hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan menyentuh anggota tubuh orang lain dari perut ke bawah. Tentu saja. Dia bukan anak perempuan bodoh seperti itu. Yang disuruh Nayoung untuk Seungkwan lakukan hari itu hanyalah mengangkat roknya ke atas untuk Nayoung dan teman-temannya supaya mereka bisa menertawai celana dalamnya. Atau keidiotannya.

Seungkwan ingin menjadi teman Nayoung.

Hanya setelah Seungkwan menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa di kemudian hari, barulah dia sanggup mengutuk Im Nayoung, membuka matanya bahwa gadis yang dikaguminya bukanlah seorang malaikat baik hati yang dia paksa untuk dipercaya otaknya. Seperti yang Chwe Hansol katakan padanya setelah anak-anak perempuan yang lebih tua itu turun dari bus dengan tawa cekikikan dan tatapan geli—nyaris meremehkan—kepada Seungkwan.

"Kau tahu kalau mereka mempermainkanmu, kan?" katanya seolah-olah Seungkwan itu idiot. Memang benar, Seungkwan itu idiot.

Tapi dia tidak perlu diberitahu tentang itu. Apalagi oleh seorang Chwe Hansol yang dibencinya. "Urus saja urusanmu, bodoh."

Nyatanya Hansol sama sekali tidak salah. Kalau ada orang bodoh di antara mereka berdua, maka itu adalah Seungkwan, bukan anak laki-laki itu. Terutama jika memikirkan bagaimana Nayoung memperoleh kesenangannya di beberapa bulan terakhirnya sebagai siswa Sekolah Dasar—paling senior dan berpengaruh—dengan menjadikan Seungkwan pesuruh pribadinya. Dan mungkin Seungkwan sesungguhnya tidak sepenuhnya begitu idiot untuk percaya setiap kali Nayoung tersenyum manis dan berkata dengan suara lembutnya, "Kita teman kan?" Mungkin itulah sebabnya dia membentak sinis Hansol di bus hari itu. Karena dia begitu bodoh untuk membiarkan siswa yang lebih besar mengerjainya.

Tapi Nayoung adalah gadis paling cantik dan baik yang dia kenal. Dan Seungkwan hanya ingin menjadi temannya.

.

Beberapa kerabat jauh dari Jeju berkunjung ke Seoul pada usia Seungkwan yang kesepuluh. Rombongan para orang tua dan anak-anak yang semuanya adalah keluarga dari phak ibunya. Mereka tidak menginap di kediaman Keluarga Boo. Meski demikian para kerabat ini akan selalu berkunjung untuk makan malam.

Salah satu dari mereka adalah Paman Lee. Saudara paling tua ibunya yang punya perawakan besar dengan suara nyaring. Tubuhnya hampir tidak muat di pintu dapur, setiap kali dia tertawa terbahak, Seungkwan dibuat takut kalau lampu neon kembar di atas kepalanya akan jatuh karena resonansi suara pamannya yang terlalu tinggi.

Tapi itu bukan alasan utama Seungkwan tidak menyukai Paman Lee dan menghindarinya di setiap makan malam. Paman Lee adalah seorang yang ramah dan selalu tersenyum kepadanya sama seperti setiap orang yang sudah menyalahi Seungkwan beberapa tahun terakhir. Dia berbeda dengan orang-orang sebelumnya. Tidak kurus seperti Paman Lee muda yang merampas kepolosannya. Perut Paman Lee yang ini buncit seperti akan pecah kalau dijejali lebih banyak makanan, bahunya sangat lebar juga berisi, wajahnya dipenuhi brewok yang membuat pipi Seungkwan risih setiap pria itu memaksa menempelkan wajahnya dengan Seungkwan. Dia juga tidak putih atau bergigi berantakan seperti Hansol. Sangat jelas. Pakaiannya tidak rapi dan wangi strawberry seperti Guru Choi. Dia tidak menyuruh Seungkwan mengangkat rok atau menjadikannya budak dengan kedok teman seperti Nayoung. Yang paling utama dia tidak membuat ini semua terasa seperti "hanya permainan". Namun itu tetap tidak membuat mata Seungkwan luput melewatkan persamaan yang dimilikinya dengan setiap orang. Paman Lee besar tetap menjadi satu bagian dari masa kecil yang dibenci Seungkwan.

Paman Lee yang baik tapi bau. Paman Lee yang mengangkat Seungkwan di bahunya meski Seungkwan gamang dengan ketinggian sejak kelas tiga. Paman Lee yang menuntut ciuman di pipi setiap kali matanya menangkap sosok Seungkwan kecil di mana saja di rumahnya. Setiap persekon yang dia habiskan dengan menghirup udara yang sama dengan pria itu, Seungkwan membencinya lebih dari apa pun di muka bumi. Oleh sebab itu dia selalu bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidurnya setiap kali dia tahu bahwa waktu berkunjung Paman Lee sudah dekat.

Aksi seperti itu tidak membuat terkesan siapa pun. Terutama ibunya, Paman Lee, dan seluruh orang dewasa lainnya, bahkan oleh sepupu-sepupunya. Sejak saat itu Seungkwan dikenal sebagai anak yang tidak tahu adat dan kasar di keluarga.

Mereka tidak mengerti. Karena anak perempuan seharusnya penurut. Ya kan? Dan ini semua hanya permainan.

.

Ketika Seungkwan sebelas tahun, supir keluarga mereka mengatakan bahwa dia hanya akan mengantar Seungkwan ke sekolah kalau dia bersedia memberinya pelukan selamat pagi setiap hari. Dia tercium seperti sabun mandi murah dan rokok. Hanya seminggu setelahnya, Seungkwan mengatakan bahwa dia akan kembali menggunakan bus untuk pergi sekolah.

.

Satu kali di usia dua belas, Seungkwan menemani ibunya berbelanja untuk Tahun Baru. Itu adalah pada suatu waktu yang langka Seungkwan belajar bahwa Seoul adalah sebuah kota yang sudah sangat sakit, tidak layak dihuni. Entah itu adalah sesuatu yang harus disyukuri atau disayangkan dia harus mempelajarinya di usia yang sangat muda.

Dia sedang berjalan di sepanjang jalan Namdaemun yang ramai bersama ibunya sehabis membeli beberapa setel baju baru untuk keluarga mereka saat itu terjadi. Tangan digenggam erat dengan milik ibu agar tidak terpisah. Ada seorang pria tidak dikenal yang berjalan santai dari arah yang berlawanan dengan mereka. Begitu ringan langkahnya juga tangannya yang menyentuh payudara milik ibu Seungkwan seolah itu adalah hal paling wajar yang akan dilakukan setiap orang asing yang berseberang jalan. Tapi itu bukan hal wajar. Yang dia lakukan adalah menghina setiap harga diri yang dimiliki seorang wanita. Payudara Ibu Seungkwan sama sekali bukan hak pria itu untuk menyentuhnya.

Penuh emosi yang meluap Mama Boo menangkap lengan pria asing itu sebelum dia berjalan lebih jauh, memaksa bahunya berbalik sehingga dia bisa menatap wajah marah wanita terhormat yang baru dia lecehkan kemudian menamparnya dengan keras seraya berteriak. Ada sangat banyak sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut Ibu Seungkwan hari itu, segala jenis kata yang tidak sekali pun didengarnya mengalir keluar dari lidah Ibu yang lembut hati dan penuh tata krama. Hari itu Seungkwan untuk pertama kalinya takut menggenggam tangan ibunya. Namun ibunya bukanlah monster di sini, lelaki itu lah yang menjadi mimpi buruk setiap wanita dan anak-anak perempuan mereka.

Ibunya melakukan hal yang benar. Dia tidak membiarkan orang-orang terutama seorang pria asing tidak dikenal untuk mengambil keuntungan dari kediamannya seperti yang selalu dilakukan Seungkwan kecil. Tapi tidak semua orang mempunyai ide yang serupa terhadap segala situasi bukan? Itu tampak jelas di wajah para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka hanya memandang kepada kehebohan yang diciptakan Ibu Seungkwan di tengah keramaian itu. Ada berbagai macam ekspresi. Risih, acuh, jengah, tak mau tahu. Tetapi tidak satu pun dari sekian wajah itu yang menunjukkan simpati. Satu orang dari mereka bahkan menepuk bahu Mama Boo dengan tidak sabar untuk menyuruhnya menenangkan diri dan berhenti bereaksi berlebihan. Pandangan mata itu, Seungkwan mengingatnya sejelas langit sore dalam kepalanya bahkan hingga bertahun menjelang. "Kau hanya menambah keributan di tengah pasar yang sudah ribut ini, diamlah wanita tua." Jika bisa menerjemahkan kerutan jengkel di atas alisnya, mungkin begitulah kira-kira bunyinya.

Ibunya menolak untuk menenangkan diri.

.

Seungkwan bertumbuh menjadi gadis remaja. Kalau tiga belas tahun bisa dihitung sebagai usia remaja. Dia sudah menjadi siswa Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Menggunakan seragam sekolah untuk pertama kalinya dengan rok sedikit di atas lutut yang manis dan rambut dibiarkan jatuh di sektar bahu. Dia masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Im Nayoung, tapi mereka tidak berteman. Mungkin karena Nayoung sudah lebih dewasa untuk menyadari bahwa apa yang dia dan teman-temannya lakukan pada Seungkwan di Sekolah Dasar adalah _bully_ —orang-orang benci dengan pembully. Atau mungkin Seungkwan sendiri yang sudah lulus bukan hanya dari Sekolah Dasar melainkan juga dari keidiotannya. Dia tidak lagi sudi membiarkan orang bermain dengannya. Alasan yang mana saja bukan menjadi masalah. Intinya dia dan Nayoung sudah bukan 'sesuatu' lagi.

Menjadi siswa SMP berarti kau menerima satu tiket yang menunjukkan bahwa kau tidak lagi anak-anak. Kau sudah boleh menjadi anak remaja yang menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolah di kafe atau _game center_ atau mungkin menonton bioskop bersama teman-teman sebaya. Saat SMP juga kau mulai belajar bahwa ada cara khusus seorang anak laki-laki dan perempuan bisa berteman. Banyak anak yang mengenal cinta pertama pada usia indah ini.

Tapi bagi Boo Seungkwan, yang dia pelajari bukan hanya sekedar cinta pertama atau berpacaran dengan anak laki-laki atau hal lumrah lainnya yang dipelajari anak gadis yang baru akil baligh. Lebih dari itu.

Hari itu sabtu, Seungkwan habis menonton film di bioskop dengan teman perempuan yang sudah dikenalnya selama beberapa bulan terakhir di kelas. Film Animasi yang mereka tonton tidak terlalu menarik. Ditambah lagi dua teman yang duduk bersamanya tidak berhenti cekikikan sepanjang cerita. Itu karena mereka berusaha terlihat seperti gadis-gadis lucu yang menyenangkan di sebelah anak-anak laki-laki yang kebetulan bertemu ketika menukar tiket tadi. Tipikal anak-anak baru puber.

Setelah film selesai, para anak laki-laki mengajak Seungkwan bersama teman-temannya mampir di kafe plaza sebelum pulang ke rumah.

"Masih terlalu siang untuk kembali," kata salah satu anak laki-laki itu.

Tawaran itu dengan senang hati disanggupi oleh kedua teman Seungkwan. Dia sendiri sama sekali tidak punya alasan untuk pulang lebih awal dan melarikan diri sehingga tidak ada pilihan selain turut menyeret langkah untuk mengikuti teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

Ada Hansol dari antara empat anak laki-laki yang bersama mereka. Dari semua orang yang bisa secara kebetulan punya rencana menonton di hari yang sama dan tempat yang sama, jadwal Seungkwan harus bertabrakan dengan Chwe Hansol yang dibencinya. Dia sudah tidak pernah bertukar sapa mau pun terlibat terlalu banyak dengan Hansol selama dua tahun. Akibat kelas yang berbeda di tahun ke lima dan enam. Ini pertama kali sejak dua tahun dia bertatap muka lagi dengan Hansol.

Hansol sudah tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang bisa dibilang jauh lebih menarik dari terakhir kali Seungkwan mengingatnya. Dia tidak akan menyebutnya tampan, karena anak itu sama sekali tidak pantas mendapat sebutan itu. Mungkin itu ada hubungannya dengan giginya yang tidak lagi berantakan. Seungkwan ingat beberapa waktu di kelas enam dia melihat Hansol dengan kawat gigi yang membuatnya sejuta kali lebih jelek. Sekarang tanpa kawat gigi itu, meski benci megakuinya namun Seungkwan tidak bisa menyangkal itu memberi efek yang baik untuk wajahnya.

Banyak anak perempuan yang menyukai Hansol, Seungkwan bukan salah satunya. Alasan mereka tidak terlalu bervariasi, nyaris sama antara satu anak perempuan dengan yang lainnya. Karena Hansol sangat tampan, karena matanya sangat cantik, karena dia terlihat seperti bule. Setiap alasan itu sama sekali tidak bisa menjadi masuk akal bagi Seungkwan.

"Boo Seungkwan," begitu Hansol menyapanya sore itu.

Seungkwan melirik sinis ke arah anak laki-laki itu, secara spesifik ke senyum lebar yang ingin dia hapus dari wajahnya. Sejujurnya fakta bahwa Hansol sengaja mundur dari gerombolan yang sangat berisik di depan mereka hanya untuk menyapanya sedikit melunakkan hati Seungkwan. Untuk sesaat dia pikir bukankah terlalu kekanak-kanakan untuk membenci seseorang selama itu hanya karena apa yang dilakukannya di kelas dua SD? "Chwe Hansol," balas Seungkwan memanggil namanya.

Hansol tersenyum, memamerkan gigi-giginya yang sangat rapi serta berkata, "Sudah lama tidak mendengar suaramu, jadi sedikit lebih tinggi ya."

"Kalau ingin mengatai suaraku sekarang cempreng, tidak usah repot-repot memperhalusnya," kata Seungkwan ketus.

Hansol memberinya raut tersinggung—Seungkwan tahu itu hanya pura-pura. Hansol tidak pernah mudah sakit hati meski menerima kalimat atau perlakuan sedingin apa pun dari Seungwan. Itu selalu membuat Seungkwan berpikir bahwa sebagaimana dia tidak bisa melupakan kebenciannya atas apa terjadi di kelas dua, begitu pun Hansol tidak bisa dengan mudah menyingkirkan rasa bersalah perihal peristiwa yang sama. Itu membuat Hansol menyimpan satu _spot_ yang sangat lembut dan pengertian terhadapnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir suaramu cempreng," kata Hansol. "Aku malah sangat suka suaramu, terutama ketika bernyanyi."

Akan kata-kata Hansol yang seperti itu, Seungkwan merasakan jantungnya menggandakan kecepatan. Itu adalah karena tidak setiap hari dia mendapat apresiasi untuk suara dan nyanyiannya, Seungkwan beralasan. Saat itu Seungkwan merasa bahwa rasa bencinya terhadap Hansol berkurang kadarnya sekitar sepuluh persen dan mungkin dia bisa mengatasi pembicaraan atau sapaan kasual dengan anak laki-laki itu mulai hari ini tanpa mendelik sengaja untuk menyinggung perasaannya.

Sisa sore itu mereka habiskan di kafe dalam plaza dengan minum _smoothie_ dan _milk shake_ , berbicara tentang film yang baru mereka tonton, meski tidak satu pun dari teman-temannya yang betul-betul mengerti jalan ceritanya, bercanda, berbicara tentang tugas sekolah, bercanda lagi, Seungkwan melihat teman-temannya saling bertukar pandangan genit satu sama lain—tipikal remaja puber—pura-pura tidak sengaja bersentuhan tangan, tersenyum malu-malu, berbicara lagi, tertawa, tertawa, tertawa berlebihan, berbicara, tertawa, lalu tiba-tiba saja sore itu sudah berakhir. Lebih cepat dari yang Seungkwan ekspektasikan.

"Aku akan berjalan bersama Seungkwan sampai halte." Hansol memberitahu yang lain saat mereka membayar minuman di kasir.

Teman-temannya memandang Hansol dengan tanya yang jelas di atas alis yang dinaikkan namun tidak terlihat mempermasalahkannya. Hanya tersenyum miring kemudian berkata, "Hansol sudah mahir dengan yang seperti ini."

Hansol melempar pelototan kepada tiga temannya itu dan menjawab "Bukan begitu, rumahku dan Seungkwan satu arah, kami naik bus yang sama." Dia berkata begitu meski pipinya berubah merah dan sangat jelas bahwa di balik tawanya yang janggal, dia begitu gugup. Seungkwan tidak tahu apa artinya itu.

Seungkwan sendiri baru tahu kalau rumahnya searah dengan Hansol. Padahal mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak tujuh tahun. Mungkin itu karena dia terlalu sibuk membenci Hansol sampai tidak sadar dengan fakta sekecil itu.

Lima menit kemudian Seungkwan mendapati dirinya berjalan bersisian di trotoar sepi menuju halte bus bersama anak laki-laki yang dulu dibencinya. Dia tidak yakin apa yang dirasakannya sekarang berada begitu dekat dengan Hansol tanpa memuntahkan kalimat-kalimat pahit ke wajahnya. Rasa benci itu tentu saja tidak serta merta hilang begitu saja dari diri Seungkwan. Setiap dia melirik ke arah Hansol melalui ujung matanya, itu akan kembali mengingatkan pada pelukan erat bocah tujuh tahun di pinggangnya yang akan membuat seluruh kulit di sepanjang lengannya terasa gatal. Karena ingatan tentang kelas dua SD tidak pernah hanya menjadi ingatan tentang kelas dua SD. Itu akan selemanya bertautan dengan untaian memori lain dari kelas satu di _basement_ rumahnya. Seperti dua sahutan bergema yang saling menjawab di atas bukit. Mengingat yang satu akan secara otomatis membuatnya teringat dengan yang lain.

Tapi malam itu Hansol berdiri setidaknya lima senti meter jauhnya dari Seungkwan sehingga tidak ada kulit yang bersentuhan baik sengaja mau pun tidak. Dan Seungkwan lebih dari sekedar merasa senang karena dia tahu mungkin Hansol benar-benar sudah belajar bahwa Seungkwan benci dengan kontak fisik.

Lalu hal itu terjadi.

Saat mereka berjalan di bagian paling sepi di rute mereka, yaitu sebuah taman bermain anak-anak yang jarang dilewati orang di malam hari. Hanya ada mereka berdua pada jalur itu sebelum seorang pria dewasa berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. Itu adalah pemandangan nomor dua paling menjijikkan yang ingin dihapus Seungkwan secara permanen dari otaknya. Dengan pemandangan penis Pamannya tepat di depan mata sebagai yang pertama. Pemandangan pria itu berjalan dengan tangan bergerak maju mundur di kemaluannya yang dengan sengaja dikeluarkan melalui resleting celana yang terbuka.

Seungkwan merasakan tubuhnya membeku sama seperti otaknya ketika itu terjadi. Meski ingin, dia sama sekali tidak mampu menggerakkan satu pun otot di tubuhnya. Semakin dekat pria itu kepadanya, semakin Seungkwan merasa seluruh dirinya lumpuh. Hansollah yang menarik tubuhnya menempel kepada anak laki-laki itu saat si pria cabul tadi berjalan melewati mereka. Selagi berada tepat sejajar jangkauan pandang Seungkwan, pria itu mengedipkan mata dan memberi tatapan mesum ke arah payudaranya yang baru bertumbuh.

Setelah pria itu menghilang dari pandangan dan suara sepatunya tidak lagi terdengar, barulah kebekuan otak Seungkwan mulai mencair. Begitu juga dengan tubuhnya. Dia merasakan seluruh ototnya lemas dan kakinya berubah menjadi _jelly_ , tidak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya. Jadi dia membiarkannya tumbang ke dalam pelukan Hansol lalu menangis.

Seluruh kenangan buruk kembali seperti badai yang sangat cepat. Penis besar pamannya di mulut kecilnya yang masih enam tahun, Guru Choi yang menggendongnya di bahu dan betapa tidak normal hal itu setelah dia melihatnya kembali sebagai seorang remaja, Im Nayoung beserta teman-teman pem _bullynya_ , Paman Lee yang memaksanya memberi ciuman setiap kali berkunjung dan bagaimana Seungkwan bersembunyi ketakutan di bawah tempat tidur berharap tidak usah menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan pipi kasar itu, supir keluarganya yang bau rokok, ibunya dan pelecehan seksual yang dialaminya di tengah hari, semua yang berkontribusi membangun ketakutan Seungkwan.

Bahkan pemilik lengan yang menopang tubuhnya saat ini juga tidak luput dari kekejian itu. Tapi suara Hansol sangat menenangkan untuk histerianya, ditambah lagi lengan anak laki-laki itu bergetar saat dilingkarkan di sepanjang bahunya. Untuk pertama kalinya Seungkwan tidak membenci sentuhannya.

"Seungkwan, Seungkwan," panggil Hansol dengan suara yang sama gemetar dengan lengannya. "Jangan menangis. Kumohon jangan menangis. Maafkan aku."

"Ke..kenap..a kau minta maaf?" dengan isakan yang seolah mustahil untuk dihentikan, Seungkwan mampu membalas.

"Karena.. karena aku... aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan kalau dia tadi berani menyentuhmu. Dia jauh lebih kuat dariku dan bisa saja hal yang lebih buruk terjadi sekarang. Karena itu.. karena itu jangan menangis lagi. Ayo kita segera pergi sebelum orang itu kembali. Aku tidak akan berguna untuk melindungimu kalau dia datang lagi."

Tangisan Seungkwan tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja tidak peduli bagaimana Hansol memohonnya. Dia terus menangis dan menangis dan menangis, memuaskan air mata sampai pergi seluruh ketakutan yang membius kakinya. Meski demikian, ketakutan itu tetap tidak pergi. Tapi begitu juga lengan Hansol yang setia mengelus bahunya untuk menenangkannya. Lucunya sentuhan itu memberi efek yang berlawanan dengan yang terjadi enam tahun terakhir. Alih-alih membuat kulitnya gatal, itu berhasil meredakan isakan Seungkwan sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga berhenti sepenuhnya. Lelaki mesum itu sama sekali tidak kembali. Untung saja.

Lalu mereka berjalan berdua sampai halte, sengaja mempercepat langkah setiap kali melewati rute sepi lainnya. Paranoia keduanya tidak hilang sampai mereka tiba di tempat terang yang banyak orangnya. Hansol terus menggenggam tangan Seungkwan sepanjang jalan gelap mau pun saat mereka di tempat yang banyak lampu trotoarnya. Sesampainya di halte mereka menunggu bus selama lima menit kemudian naik ke bus masih dengan tangan yang saling berpegangan. Hansol duduk di sebelah Seungkwan, setiap lima detik sekali meremas telapak tangannya untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja—entah dia sedang meyakinkan Seungkwan atau malah dirinya sendiri. Saat bus berhenti di perhentian Seungkwan, Hansol ikut turun meski dia seharusnya turun di perhentian selanjutnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah dengan selamat," katanya. Kemudian kembali meraih tangan Seungkwan untuk menuntunnya berjalan menuju kompleks rumah Seungkwan. Tangannya baru dilepas saat dia yakin Seungkwan aman di balik pagar rumahnya.

Tiga belas adalah usia yang sedikit janggal. Saat kau terlalu tua untuk disebut anak-anak tapi terlalu muda untuk betul-betul masuk ke dalam kategori remaja mau pun dewasa. Hatinya akan berdebar karena sentuhan anak laki-laki yang membuatnya merasa aman di jalan gelap tapi itu bukan cinta karena anak-anak tidak jatuh cinta dan bukankah dia membenci Hansol. Tapi Hansol yang menggenggam tangannya sekarang adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang jantan, yang tidak meninggalkan gadis yang ketakutan berjalan sendiri dari halte ke rumahnya. Bukan bocah tujuh tahun yang memaksa memeluk Seungkwan meski gadis itu tidak menyukai sentuhannya. Seungkwan memandang sisi wajah Hansol yang berhadapan dengannya dan merasa sedikit jatuh cinta dengan dia yang seperti itu.

.

Saat Seungkwan empat belas tahun, dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cukup cantik. Secantik Im Nayoung yang dulu dikaguminya. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan tumbuh mencapai pinggang. Pada hari yang baik dia membiarkannya jatuh tergerai, pada hari lain dia menguncirnya tinggi-tinggi agar terlihat manis. Seragam kelas satunya dengan cepat menjadi lebih sempit terutama di bagian dada, tapi dia menolak menggantinya dengan ukuran yang lebih besar. Karena teman-teman yang lain juga tidak. "Seragam kekecilan seperti ini membuat kita terlihat lebih dewasa." Semua anak perempuan punya obsesi yang aneh untuk terlihat lebih tua dari umur aslinya. Seungkwan tidak terkecuali dari gerombolan anak-anak perempuan naif itu.

Karena dia menyukai seorang anak laki-laki. Dan meski dia benci laki-laki secara umum, tapi anak laki-laki yang satu ini adalah satu pengecualian. Dia tidak pernah mengintip ke bawah rok Seungkwan dari bawah tangga, juga tidak mengendap-endap di balik ruang ganti anak perempuan. Dia menggenggam tangan Seungkwan sepulang sekolah hanya jika gadis itu mengijinkannya, tidak memaksa Seungkwan melakukan apa pun yang tidak ingin dilakukannya seperti anak laki-laki lain. Mereka tidak berpacaran juga tidak membicarakan kemungkinannya. Hansol tidak pernah bertanya jika Seungkwan ingin memberi label selain teman untuk hubungan mereka. Seungkwan sendiri tidak betul-betul siap dengan hubungan seperti itu. Tapi dia menyukai ide itu, untuk dekat dengan Hansol melebihi sekarang atau membuatnya memandang hanya Seungkwan seorang dan bukan gadis lainnya.

Tapi mencoba menarik perhatian anak laki-laki yang kau sukai melalui pakaian yang kekecilan sama sekali bukan ide yang brillian. Dia mempelajarinya dengan cara yang keras. Bukan hanya mata Hansol yang akan dibuat terpaku padanya tapi juga pria-pria lainnya. Selayaknya pria hidung belang dengan mobil mahal yang mengikutinya sepulang dari kelas sorenya sekarang.

"Hei manis, mau menumpang?" katanya dari balik jendela kaca mobil mewahnya yang diturunkan hanya untuk menyapa Seungkwan.

Gadis empat belas tahun itu menolak memberi perhatian kepada si pria asing. Terus berjalan dan berpura-pura bahwa tidak ada mobil yang berjalan sangat lambat tepat di sebelahnya. Namun kekeraskepalaan adalah satu sifat yang mirip antara dia dan penguntitnya. Meski hanya menerima bahu yang begitu dingin dihadapkan ke arahnya, pria itu tetap mengikuti setiap langkah Seungkwan. Begitu persisten serta menyebalkan. Hingga suatu poin dia berhenti. Seungkwan pikir dia akhirnya menyerah. Tapi tidak. Setelah memarkirkannya di dekat trotoar, pria itu turun dari mobil mewahnya.

Seketika rasa panik menjalar di sepanjang tengkuk Seungkwan. Dengan cepat dia merogoh sakunya dan menekan _speed dial_ untuk memanggil Hansol. Sebenarnya dia sudah mengetik satu pesan yang menyuruh Hansol untuk cepat-cepat mendatanginya di jalan ini di mana pun dia berada sekarang karena seorang pria asing tidak berhenti mengikutinya. Seungkwan tidak yakin Hansol sudah membaca pesan itu atau tidak. Menyadari bahwa ada kemungkinan Hansol tidak membaca pesannya dan tidak akan datang menjemputnya membuat Seungkwan semakin paranoid.

Dia berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan dengan meyakinkan diri bahwa ini adalah tengah hari, laki-laki itu tidak mungkin melakukan hal aneh. _Ah_ tapi kalau dipikir lagi, sejak kapan hal seperti itu menghentikan mereka. Bukankah ibunya dilecehkan secara seksual di tengah keramaian saat matahari masih tinggi dan bukankah dia sendiri mendapatkannya di dalam rumah yang seharusnya satu-satunya tempat paling aman? Kota Seoul sama sekali tidak menawarkan satu tempat aman untuk seorang anak perempuan seperti dia. Mungkin untuk anak perempuan secara general. Kesadaran tiba-tiba seperti itu membuat Seungkwan merasakan datangnya serangan panik yang hebat.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia melihat pria asing tadi sudah berdiri di depannya. Dengan senyum lebar yang membuat kepala Seungkwan semakin berputar pusing. Pria itu menawarkan sekotak coklat kepada Seungkwan, yang ditolaknya dengan kasar sebelum berlari ke arah _convenience store_ tempat pria itu mendapatkan kotak coklatnya. Dia masuk ke dalam, membeli sebotol air mineral kemudian duduk di salah satu meja yang disediakan di toko itu. Pria asing itu tidak berani masuk ke dalam untuk mendapatkan Seungkwan—sesuatu yang tidak berhenti disyukurinya. Sebagai gantinya dia tetap berdiri di depan mobilnya yang diparkir di pinggir jalan. Mengawasi Seungkwan yang bersembunyi seperti kucing ketakutan dan menekan tombol memanggil pada ponselnya dengan kasar seolah semakin keras dia menekannya semakin cepat dia akan mendapat respon dari penolong yang diharapkannya.

Hansol baru muncul setengah jam kemudian dengan seragam dan rambut basah. Sepertinya dia berlari sangat kencang dari sekolah begitu membaca pesan Seungkwan. Pada momen yang sama Seungkwan merasa dia menjadi sedikit lebih jatuh cinta lagi dengan anak laki-laki itu. Tapi dia tidak mengatakannya keras-keras. Yang dia lakukan hanya mencengkeram lengan Hansol dan memberitahu seberapa takut Seungkwan sebelum anak laki-laki itu datang.

"Tenanglah," balas Hansol seraya mengelus lengan Seungkwan dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Sudah ada aku, jangan takut. Ayo kuantar pulang."

Barulah Seungkwan berani melangkah keluar dari _convenience store_ itu. Hanya saat dia tahu bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja bersama anak laki-laki ini. Lelaki asing itu tersenyum miring ketika mereka berjalan melewatinya. Seungkwan secara naluriah mengeratkan genggaman jarinya pada Hansol.

"Sangat menggairahkan melihatmu takut seperti tadi," kata pria itu.

Mereka berjalan berdua melewatinya dalam diam. Hanya genggaman tangan yang dipererat dan rahang Hansol yang dikeraskan dengan geram. Karena kalimat seperti itu sangat menghina terutama saat ditujukan kepada gadis dengan sejuta kegelisahan dan krisis kepercayaan yang sangat dipedulikannya. Meski dia tidak pernah tahu secara pasti apa yang sudah dialami Seungkwan sehingga membuatnya menjadi seperti saat ini, tapi Hansol sedikit banyak tahu bahwa orang-orang seperti pria bejat ini adalah salah satunya. Sangat besar dorongan dari darah remaja dengan emosi meledak dalam dirinya untuk melayangkan satu atau dua bogem mentah kepada pria kurang ajar itu. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Karena itu adalah hal bodoh untuk dilakukan. Kekuatannya tidak mungkin sampai setengah dari kekuatan pria dewasa yang mengganggu temannya. Melakukan penyerangan lebih awal hanya akan memberikan alasan bagi pria itu untuk semakin mendekat pada Seungkwan dan mencapai kesenangannya. Oleh karena itu mereka hanya meneruskan langkah hingga jauh dari salah satu kegagalan terburuk dunia ini. Sebuah pengingat tetap bahwa anak-anak perempuan tidak akan pernah aman di jalan seperti apa pun. Ramai atau sepi, siang atau malam, hingar bingar atau lengang, sama sekali tidak ada bedanya. Hari itu Hansol berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan menjadi lemah demi seorang gadis yang ingin dilindunginya.

"Jangan memakai seragam seketat ini lagi ke sekolah, itu yang menarik laki-laki hidung belang untuk mengganggumu," kata Hansol.

Seungkwan meminta seragam baru yang satu setengah kali ukuran tubuhnya saat itu begitu tiba di rumah. Seragam lamanya yang kekecilan, dijejalkan ke bagian paling jauh dalam lemarinya.

.

Usia lima belas tahun adalah saat Seungkwan merasa tidak ada hal yang baik di dunia ini dan ketika dia berkali-kali membayangkan bahwa akan jauh lebih baik jika dia mati dari pada hidup di tengah kekacauan yang orang-orang sebut 'masyarakat'.

Adalah pada satu malam yang naas dia kembali dari sekolah seorang diri tanpa Hansol. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka. Untuk selalu pulang bersama. Tapi hari itu Hansol harus berlatih basket sampai malam di sekolah dan Seungkwan sedang tidak ingin menungguinya sehingga dia pulang dengan bus seorang diri. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi, lagi pula ini bukannya seperti Seungkwan tidak pernah menumpang bus sendiri. Dengan meyakinkan diri mereka berdua seperti itu, Seungkwan menaiki bus yang hanya berisi beberapa orang tua yang sudah terlihat sangat lelah. Dia mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang, di sudut yang biasa dia tempati berdua dengan Hansol.

Penumpang turun satu demi satu sampai akhirnya tinggal Seungkwan seorang diri. Pada beberapa perhentian sebelum haltenya, bus berhenti lagi hanya untuk menaikkan satu penumpang. Seorang pria berjas hitam dan sepatu mengkilat. Pria itu langsung berjalan menuju ujung bus, tempat Seungkwan duduk seorang diri kemudian mendaratkan pantatnya santai di sebelah gadis itu. Entah dia memang terbiasa duduk di tempat yang sama sehingga dia memilih _spot_ itu secara spesifik atau karena melihat Seungkwan yang duduk seorang diri di sana tanpa pertahanan. Setelah malam itu berakhir dan Seungkwan turun dari bus dengan hati yang hancur, dia tahu bahwa alasan kedualah jawaban yang tepat.

Awalnya pria itu duduk dengan spasi yang besar dari Seungkwan, namun semakin jauh bus melaju, jarak antara mereka justru berbanding terbalik—menjadi semakin tipis hingga terlalu dekat untuk dapat ditanggung oleh Seungkwan. Lalu tanpa peringatan tangan pria itu menemukan jalannya secara licik menuju tubuh si gadis lima belas tahun. Melewati roknya kemudian menyentuh pahanya menggunakan tangan kotornya. Tangannya yang lain bergerak di belakang bahu Seungkwan, melingkarkannya di lehernya dan mendaratkannya di payudara Seungkwan.

Meski setiap jaringan otaknya berteriak untuk mendorong tangan menjijikkan itu menjauh dari kulitnya, namun Seungkwan tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia sendiri, tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara untuk meminta tolong, dan sangat ketakutan. Satu-satunya kata yang bisa dia keluarkan hanyalah "Hansol" yang sangat pelan dan sama sekali tidak membantu dalam situasi itu. Karena Hansol ada di sekolah, panggilan pelan dari jarak yang begitu jauh itu akan tenggelam di antara deru ban mobil ditambah suara klakson di jalanan sebelum mencapai telinga Hansol. Kalau pun dia menelepon untuk menyuruhnya datang, pemuda itu tetap tidak akan bisa secara ajaib muncul di depan mereka dan segera menepis jari-jari jahat itu dari tubuh Seungkwan.

Tidak ada yang bisa membantunya. Tidak ada tempat yang aman di dunia ini untuk seorang anak perempuan. Tidak peduli itu adalah jalan yang ramai di siang hari, jalan yang sepi di malam hari, di dalam rumahnya sendiri mau pun bus kosong yang dia tumpangi. Setiap sudut kota Seoul tidak menawarinya kemewahan seperti rasa aman. Meskipun dia sudah menggunakan rok yang menutupi lututnya dan baju yang tidak akan membuat payudaranya terlihat menonjol, dia tetap menarik perhatian para hidung belang. Meski pun dia enam tahun dan tidak mengenal sensualitas, mereka tetap menargetkannya menjadi pelampias nafsu.

Seungkwan turun di tiga perhentian sebelum haltenya yang biasa, tidak bisa menahan pelecehan itu lebih lama. Dengan napas hangat yang menaikkan setiap helai rambut halus di tengkuk Seungkwan, pelecehnya mengucapkan "terima kasih" yang melukai harga diri Seungkwan lebih jauh.

Hansol membalas panggilan-panggilan tidak terjawabnya jauh malam saat Seungkwan berbaring tanpa niat untuk benar-benar tidur di atas ranjangnya. Pemuda itu bertanya jika semua baik-baik saja. Pada beberapa detik yang singkat Seungkwan merasakan seluruh kekecewaan dan ketakutannya akan apa yang telah terjadi ada di ujung lidahnya, siap untuk dijabarkan kepada Hansol. Namun rasa malu akan tubuhnya yang kotor menghentikannya dari memberi tahu Hansol. Persis seperti setiap kali dia menahan diri untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi di _basement_ rumahnya saat usianya enam tahun. Jadi Seungkwan hanya menjawab dengan "Tentu saja semua baik-baik saja, aku hanya menelepon untuk memastikan kau tidak malas-malasan saat latihan."

Tapi tidak ada yang baik-baik saja. Dan Seungkwan hanya merasa lelah.

Setelah itu Seungkwan menjadi pendiam tapi lebih sensitif dari dirinya yang biasa. Dia berjalan dengan kepala yang ditundukkan seolah terlalu malu untuk bertatapan dengan cerahnya sinar mentari. Dan setiap suara maupun sentuhan setiap anak laki-laki—tidak terkecuali Hansol—berubah menjadi sentuhan lembut pamannya di kepalanya sehabis pria itu membuatnya menelan spermanya atau bocah tujuh tahun yang memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat meski dia sudah berkali-kali meneriakkan ketidaksukaannya. Atau guru kelas tiganya yang mengangkatnya di bahu atau Im Nayoung yang membuatnya mengangkat rok atau Paman Lee atau supir mereka atau pria hidung belang yang menyentuh payudara ibunya juga yang bermasturbasi sambil berjalan melewatinya malam itu. Begitu juga yang menungguinya di depan mobil mewah dan memberi tekanan batin hingga Seungkwan tidak berani berjalan sendiri meski di tempat ramai selama berminggu-minggu dan yang terakhir adalah yang masih baru saja terjadi dan masih sangat segar di ingatannya. Bahkan dia masih seolah bisa merasakan napas hangat yang menggelitik lehernya. Semua orang begitu menakutkan. Baik anak perempuan yang menggerai rambut panjang seperti Im Nayoung, anak laki-laki yang memandang bernafsu pada anak-anak perempuan itu, juga guru-guru yang berperawakan seperti Guru Choinya.

Hansol, tentu saja tidak melewatkan perubahan janggal itu. Berulang kali dia bertanya apa yang mengganggu Seungkwan hanya untuk selalu mendapat jawaban identik bahwa gadis itu hanya sedikit stres menjelang ujian. Tapi Hansol tidak percaya itu. Butuh konfrontasi serius dan harus membuat Seungkwan betul-betul terpojok sampai akhirnya dia sudi berbagi ceritanya.

Dengah hati penuh rasa malulah Seungkwan menguatkan diri untuk memberitahu Hansol mengenai yang terjadi. Karena biar bagaimana pun ini adalah Hansol. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu ada untuk Seungkwan dan membantu menghapus insekuritinya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Hansol akan mengerti sedih hatinya. Dia akan melingkarkan lengannya yang sudah menjadi lebih kekar di bahu Seungkwan seperti biasa, mengatakan bahwa gadis itu tidak perlu takut lagi karena dia yang akan melindunginya mulai hari ini sampai seterusnya dari manusia-manusia seperti itu.

Tapi hari itu bukan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan yang dia dapat dari Hansol pada penghujung ceritanya. Alih-alih memeluk untuk mengangkat gundah, dia justru membalas tangis lemah Seungkwan dengan teriakan marah dan kecewa. "Ya Tuhan Boo Seungkwan apa kau idiot?" katanya. Hati Seungkwan mencelos mendengar nada tinggi yang digunakan anak laki-laki itu untuk pertama kali padanya. "Kenapa kau tidak berteriak minta tolong? Kau tahu kalau kau hanya meneleponku, aku juga tidak akan bisa mengejar busmu dan menyelamatkanmu kan? Apa kau tidak punya mulut? Kenapa kau tidak minta tolong kepada supir bus itu?"

Terus dan terus rentetan kalimat yang bukannya menghibur tapi malah menyakiti Seungkwan lebih jauh dilontarkan oleh mulut Chwe Hansol.

Protes lemah dari Seungkwan yang mengatakan bahwa dia saat itu sendiri dan terlalu takut untuk melakukan apa-apa tenggelam oleh nyaringnya teriak kemarahan Hansol akan kepasifan Seungkwan ketika dia mengalami pelecehan itu.

"Dia bisa saja melakukan yang lebih jauh." Hansol masih melanjutkan. Seakan lupa ketidaksukaan Seungkwan setiap kali dia disentuh tanpa persetujuan, dia mencengkeramkan masing-masing lima jarinya di atas bahu gadis itu lalu mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya geram. "Kau bisa saja diperkosa apa kau sadar itu? Dan kau hanya mengharapkan pertolongan dari temanmu yang lebih dari satu kilometer dari keberadaanmu saat itu. Kalau pun aku mengangkat teleponmu, aku tetap tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu. Kau lah yang harus membantu dirimu sendiri, Seungkwan." Setelahnya Hansol melepaskan tangannya yang menyakiti Seungkwan. Masih terlalu kentara kemarahan dan rasa frustasi, dia menyisir rambutnya gusar. Dia memandang kepada Seungkwan dingin lalu menambah pahit kalimatnya. "Kepasifan dan kediaman korban sepertimulah yang membuat hal seperti ini terus terjadi. Karena kau merasa lebih penting untuk takut takut takut dan menangis bukannya membela diri. Kau membuatku kecewa, Seungkwan. "

Dia sama sekali tidak menunggu balasan Seungkwan setelahnya.

" _Tapi aku sudah tidak memakai pakaian yang profokatif, tapi aku tidak melakukan apa pun yang membuat pria bergairah, tapi anak perempuan seharusnya tidak berteriak, tapi anak perempuan tidak seharusnya bersikap kasar, tapi tapi tapi."_ Seungkwan tidak sempat mengucapkannya.

Sehari setelah itu Hansol meminta maaf dengan membelikannya sekotak coklat dan bunga. Memeluk si gadis dan berbisik lembut di puncak kepalanya. "Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku hanya terlalu takut hal yang lebih buruk terjadi padamu. Apa yang akan kulakukan kalau sampai sahabatku tersakiti? Mulai hari ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri."

Hati Seungkwan sedikit luluh dengan ketulusan sentuhannya dan mungkin dia merasa sekali lagi sedikit lebih jatuh cinta kepada anak laki-laki di hadapannya. Namun setiap aksi memiliki konsekuensi. Ada kerusakan yang sudah diakibatkan semburan kemarahan Hansol pada hari sebelumnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa direparasi oleh maaf dan hadiah terbaik sekali pun.

Seungkwan belajar bahwa dunia tidak memiliki simpati untuk anak-anak perempuan yang tidak bisa menyuarakan ketakutannya saat tubuhnya dijamah di luar kehendaknya.

.

Saat dia menginjak usia enam belas, Seungkwan baru menemukan kalau kotak pesan masuk pada facebook punya seksi yang dinamakan ' _others_ '. Bagian ini berisi pesan-pesan yang diterima dari orang asing dan secara oromatis masuk ke dalam kotak sampah. Penasaran, Seungkwan membukanya hanya untuk menemukan ratusan pesan dari laki-laki yang tidak satu pun pernah dilihatnya. Dia digoda, diajak kencan, dipanggil seksi, dimintai foto telanjang, dan dihina.

Cepat-cepat dihapusnya setiap pesan hingga tidak satu pun tersisa.

.

Dia tujuh belas saat suatu waktu dia berjalan di jalan yang biasa dilewatinya untuk kembali ke rumah dari pusat bimbel. Sekali lagi berjalan sendiri tanpa Hansol di jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai tapi juga tidak sepi. Selalu ada yang terjadi jika dia tidak berjalan bersama Hansol. Seolah-olah seluruh pria hidung belang di tiap sudut kota Seoul selalu menunggu kesempatan hingga dia tidak bersama anak lelaki itu untuk menangkap Seungkwan pada kondisi terlemahnya.

Seorang pria mabuk mencoba mengulangi mimpi buruk Seungkwan dan berusaha melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya di tengah jalanan yang penuh orang berlalu lalang. Bau alkohol sangat menyengat keluar dari mulutnya setiap kali dia bernapas di dekat hidung Seungkwan. Pipi merahnya itu sama sekali bukan karena _blush on_ Seungkwan seratus persen yakin. Dia adalah jenis pria yang tidak akan pernah sudi dibiarkan Seungkwan menyentuh sejengkal saja ujung rambutnya.

Teringat akan kemarahan Hansol akan kepasifannya saat hal seperti ini terjadi, Seungkwan mencoba melakukan sesuatu untuk membela diri. Berteriak meminta tolong kepada seorang wanita yang berjalan tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Tapi wanita itu terus melangkah seakan telinganya tuli untuk mendengar seruan Seungkwan. Buruknya dia bukan satu-satunya yang melakukan hal itu. Tapi juga orang kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya yang dimintai tolong Seungkwan. Mereka semua menjauhkan pandangan, berpura-pura tidak melihat, berpura-pura tidak mendengar, berpura-pura bahwa tidak ada hal tidak menyenangkan terjadi kepada seorang anak perempuan yang tidak berdaya tepat di depan mata mereka.

Belum pernah seumur hidup setelah setiap hal yang dialaminya Seungkwan merasa seterkhianati ini. Bahkan tidak saat Hansol meledak dalam kemarahan di saat Seungkwan mendamba akan simpatinya dua tahun lalu. Hansol bilang dia seharusnya meminta tolong, itulah tepatnya yang dilakukan Seungkwan sekarang. Namun yang dia dapat dari permintaan tolong itu hanyalah kenyataan bahwa mungkin bukan hanya Seoul melainkan seluruh dunia ini adalah sebuah tempat yang sangat sakit. Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi setap hari, di mana saja, kepada siapa saja. Sesuatu selalu terjadi tetapi orang-orang menutup mata dan berpura-pura bahwa itu tidak terjadi di depan mata mereka. Dunia adalah tempat yang menyeramkan. Manusia adalah makhluk mengerikan yang tinggal di dalamnya.

Pada akhirnya, Seungkwan merogoh dengan tergopoh ke dalam tasnya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah pensil mekanik. Pensil itu digunakannya untuk menusuk ke titik yang dia anggap adalah mata dari pria mabuk itu. Dia tidak menyakitinya hingga parah namun setidaknya itu memberinya kesempatan untuk membebaskan diri.

Dengan cepat Seungkwan membawa kaki jenjangnya menuju halte. Orang-orang masih tidak mengangkat kepala untuk melihat jika gadis yang baru saja mendapat serangan seksual di tengah jalan itu baik-baik saja. Apakah fisiknya baik? Apakah mentalnya baik? Seungkwan sendiri tidak peduli dengan ketidaksimpatikan mereka. Rasanya sudah lama sejak dia berhenti peduli. Dia tidak menaiki bus yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumah melainkan menuju kediaman anak laki-laki yang dikenalnya.

Ketika pintu dibukakan oleh adik perempuan Hansol, dia sama sekali tidak berhenti untuk menyapa gadis itu. Langsung berlari menuju kamar temannya lalu menyerbu masuk tanpa peringatan.

Hansol sedang berbaring dengan _earphone_ menempel di kedua telinga. Dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Seungkwan hingga gadis itu berdiri sangat dekat dengannya. Sudah siap dengan tas yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Setelah menyadari kedatangannya, Hansol tidak diberi kesempatan untuk sekedar berkata hai sebelum Seungkwan memberinya serangan tas bertubi-tubi. Rintihan 'aduh', 'aaw', 'sakit' dan 'ada apa ini' berkali-kali dibisukannya di telinganya. Terus dipukulkannya benda itu ke wajah Hansol, ke bahunya, ke dadanya, ke bagian mana saja pada tubuhnya yang bisa menjadi tempat mendaratkan kemarahan Seungkwan akan seluruh dunia. Bahkan setelah Hansol berhasil merebut tas itu dan membuangnya jauh dari jangkauan Seungkwan, gadis itu masih tetap berusaha menyakiti Hansol. Agar anak laki-laki itu mengerti betapa sakit dan menakutkannya menjadi anak perempuan.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" hardik Hansol kasar setelah dia berhasil mengeleminisai setiap kesempatan Seungkwan untuk menyakitinya.

"Kau bohong," kata Seungkwan. Lalu dia menangis. Menangis sangat keras, tidak peduli jika seisi rumah Hansol mendengarnya dan mengira bahwa anak tertua mereka sudah menjadi penyebabnya.

"Bohong?" tanya Hansol bingung. "Aku bohong tentang apa?"

"Kau bilang," kata Seungkwan di bawah isak. Kerongkongannya terasa terbakar akan usaha menyakitkan menyuarakan pikirannya. "Kau bilang kalau aku diam, itu akan membuat hal seperti ini terus terjadi, brengsek."

Hansol ternganga. Lebih karena suara nyaring Seungkwan dari pada perkataannya. Dia tidak sepenuhnya mengerti makna kalimat gadis itu. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kalau aku berteriak, apa kau pikir akan ada yang menolongku?" teriak Seungkwan frustasi. Dia memberontak dari genggaman erat Hansol yang menahan pergerakannya dan berhasil melemparkan tinju yang sangat lemah ke pipi anak laki-laki itu. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi saat aku berteriak? Orang-orang, para pejalan kaki itu pura-pura tidak mendengar teriakan minta tolongku. Mereka menutup matanya supaya tidak usah melihat apa yang terjadi. Mereka hanya membiarkanku. Membuat teriakan minta tolongku terdengar sangat konyol bahkan di teligaku sendiri. Dan kau masih menyalahkanku karena tidak berteriak minta tolong? Hah?" Teriakannya sudah berganti menjadi suara yang teredam. Berusaha membentuk kata di antara isak yang menyeruak. Dada dan bahunya berkedut kesakitan karena usahanya untuk tetap bersuara di bawah nafas tidak teratur sebagai usaha untuk menenangkan diri sendiri. "Jawab aku Chwe Hansol. Apa yang sebenarnya harus kulakukan? Kalau aku diam, mereka terus melakukannya. Tapi kalau aku meminta tolong, tidak seorang pun menawarkan bantuan."

Setelah itu lah kesadaran menghantam kepala Hansol yang keras. Pengertian akan apa yang baru saja terjadi untuk kesekian kalinya kepada sahabatnya. "Oh Boo. Oh..." ujarnya lirih. Selama sesaat kehilangan kata-kata. Lidahnya yang terlatih berbicara terasa kelu untuk membentuk satu suku kata yang koheren saja. Dia menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Memaksa kepala si gadis ditenggelamkan ke dalam dadanya tidak dengan gerakan lembut yang mengingatkan Seungkwan akan pamannya tapi dengan penuh penekanan, seolah dengan seperti itu dia akan bisa selamanya memenjara gadis itu di sana, di antara detak jantungnya. Agar dia tidak perlu lagi berhadapan dengan jahatnya dunia. "Seungkwanku yang malang," katanya lagi. Hingga berkali-kali diulanginya menyebut nama itu seakan-akan hanya itulah satu kata tunggal yang dia tahu setelah tujuh belas tahun menguasai seni berbahasa tidak hanya satu melainkan dua

"Be—berengsek," balas Seungkwan merintih. "Di mana kau saat aku membutuhkanmu? Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkanku dari orang-orang itu Sol, hanya kau. Mereka, mereka semua tidak peduli. Seharusnya kau ada di sana supaya tidak seorang pun berani menyentuhku. Kenapa kau tidak ada di sana?"

"Maaf maaf maaf," kata Hansol. Itu terasa seakan seribu kali mengulang kata yang sama pun, dia tetap tidak pantas mendapat pengampunan itu dari Seungkwan. Tapi Hansol tetap mengulanginya seperti sebuah mantra. "Kau benar, seharusnya aku ada di sana dan melindungi gadisku."

Sejatinya masih ada banyak kamarahan yang belum terlampiaskan di bawah dada Seungkwan. Namun setiap kata terlupa kala menangkap kata terakhir dari kalimat Hansol. Dia bukan gadisnya. Meski itu yang diinginkan Seungkwan. Tapi mereka tidak seperti itu.

Seungkwan hendak mempertanyakan unsur kepemilikan pada setiap kali Hansol menyebut dirinya malam ini tapi anak laki-laki itu mendahuluinya. "Laki-laki seperti apa tidak bisa melindungi perempuan yang dicintainya?"

Seungkwan bukan Hiroshima, tapi Hansol menjatuhinya bom tanpa peringatan sama seperti Amerika. "Hansol, apa yang kau..."

"Aku mencintaimu," potong Hansol cepat. Dia melonggarkan pelukannya pada tubuh Seungkwan sehingga mereka bisa bertatap muka. Tangan menangkup wajah Seungkwan seperti penjaga. "Sejak lama. Menyukaimu sepanjang tahun SD meski kau membenciku. Dan mulai mencintaimu pada malam kita kembali dari bioskop dan kau menangis di pelukanku itu. Aku sudah berjanji sejak itu untuk menjadi kuat dan selalu melindingumi. Supaya kau tidak perlu menangis atau ketakutan lagi karena hal seperti ini."

Seungkwan tidak pernah tahu hal seperti ini. Dia selalu mengira bahwa dialah yang mencintai Hansol seorang diri sementara perasaan pemuda itu kepadanya adalah sesuatu yang platonis. Siapa mengira...

"Tapi aku sangat payah." Hansol berkata lagi. Jemari di atas wajah Seungkwan bergetar lalu mengencang secara berkala seperti menahan suatu kekecewaan akan diri sendiri. "Aku yang kekanak-kanakan memaksakan diri padamu saat kelas dua SD dan mendapat tiket gratis ke dalam daftar orang yang paling dibenci Boo Seungkwan. Dan sekarang, setelah aku melompati batas kebencian itu dan menjadi temanmu, aku bahkan masih tetap payah. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu. Aku..."

Tapi tidak satu pun dari itu lagi berarti bagi Seungkwan. Dia tidak peduli dengan lanjutan kalimat Hansol yang tidak selesai. Yang dia tahu hanya perasaan yang begitu melimpah di bawah dadanya menemukan kenyataan bahwa Hansol menyimpan perasaan yang dalam untuknya. Mengalahkan semua perasaan berat yang mengganggu. "Aku juga mencintaimu," katanya pelan.

Selama sesaat napas Hansol tercekat. Seakan pengakuan Seungkwan adalah berita paling mengejutkan satu abad. Sesuatu yang tidak berani bahkan hanya untuk sekedar diharapkannya terjadi namun diam-diam didambanya lebih dari apa pun. "Benarkah?" tanyanya menggebu. Seketika bara di bawah matanya terlihat menyala, nyaris liar.

Seungkwan mengangkat wajahnya sehingga dia bisa melihat ekspresi Hansol ketika dia mengatakan "Tentu saja."

Indah. Dia sangat indah. Seperti kelopak azalea pertama yang berkembang di pagi musim semi. Dengan mata yang bengkak habis menangis, pipi sedikit lengket sisa keringat bercampur air mata, dan tatapan jernih ditujukan kepada Hansol. Dia sangat jatuh cinta dengan gadis ini. "Dengar, Seungkwan. Aku tahu kau mengalami banyak hal buruk di masa lalu. Baik yang kutahu mau pun yang tidak. Semua alasan yang membuatmu membenci sentuhan fisik terutama dengan laki-laki, tapi... tapi.. bolehkah aku menciummu sekarang? Aku sangat ingin menciummu." Hansol tahu itu gerakan yang terlalu terburu-buru. Dia mengerti bahwa Seungkwan punya sangat banyak alasan untuk mendorong wajah mereka menjauh sekarang. Tapi Seungkwan sangat cantik dan dia sudah jatuh cinta dengan gadis ini sepanjang ingatannya. Satu-satunya yang masuk akal bagi otaknya pada momen ini hanyalah keinginan mengklaim bibir berwarna kelopak sakura itu sekarang juga serta menghapus semua jejak sentuhan buruk setiap lelaki yang menjadi alasan ketakutan Seungkwan—termasuk Chwe Hansol kecil di kelas dua.

Seungkwan menatap wajahnya selama beberapa saat, pandangannya menunjukkan keraguan diikuti secercah ketakutan yang kerap membayang. Sangat sulit menebak apa yang berlangsung di bawah badai kelam yang adalah iris matanya momen itu. Segera Hansol menyesal sudah bertanya karena mungkin pertanyaan itu terlalu cepat diutarakan. Mereka bahkan baru mengakui perasaan satu dengan yang lain hanya beberapa menit lalu.

Namun setelah itu Seungkwan menggeliat di bawah lengannya. Membawa tubuhnya lebih tinggi untuk mempertemukan bibirnya dengan Hansol. Mereka melepas pertemuan singkat bibir mereka untuk memandang ke dalam mata satu sama lain. Ada rasa cinta yang luar biasa berteriak di bawah kelopak Hansol. Lalu dia mencium Seungkwan lagi, begitu lembut hingga Seungkwan melupakan seluruh keresahannya, begitu mesra hingga Seungkwan tidak pernah ingin melepasnya, begitu indah hingga Seungkwan seperti melihat bintang.

Sebuah momen eureka. Pada detik itu, tidak ada lagi hal yang berarti di seluruh dunia kecuali bibir mereka yang saling menyentuh dan emosi yang kuat yang mereka bagi. Untuk pertama kalinya Seungkwan pikir bahwa mungkin dunia ini tidak sepenuhnya buruk. Bahwa ada satu tempat yang indah tersisa untuknya. Yang menyediakan rasa aman yang didambanya sejak dia enam tahun. Yaitu dalam pelukan seorang anak laki-laki yang mencintainya dengan tulus, bukan tubuhnya, bukan payudara, bukan pahanya atau apa yang ada di antaranya.

Chwe Hansol adalah suakanya, sebuah rumah yang menjanjikan rasa aman.

.

Saat delapan belas tahun, Seungkwan menghadiri sebuah seminar omong kosong yang dia harap tidak dihadirinya.

Mereka bilang _sexism(1)_ bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar nyata di tengah masyarakat modern.

Dia diberitahu bahwa pelecehan tidak seburuk apa yang para perempuan buat dipandang oleh orang. Bahwa seharusnya dia memperhatikan apa yang dipakainya.

 _(Tidak peduli bahkan jika dia masih hanya enam tahun atau saat itu dia mengenakan piyama)_

Bahwa dia seharusnya berteriak.

 _(Tapi jangan terlalu keras, seorang wanita harus bersikap sopan)_

Bahwa dia harus selalu meminta tolong.

 _(Tapi berhenti bereaksi berlebihan, itu hal yang berbeda)_

Bahwa seharusnya dia diam di rumah di malam hari, karena itu tidak aman.

 _(Dia tidak akan mendapat pelecehan di siang hari)_

Bahwa dia harus selalu berjalan dengan setidaknya dua anak laki-laki dengannya.

 _(Dia harus selalu dilindungi)_

Bahwa menjadi seorang anak perempuan bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Seungkwan meremas keras tangan Hansol yang duduk di sampingnya hari itu. Pemuda itu membalas dengan memberi senyum menenangkan. Seolah berkata, "Kau bisa mengandalkanku." Dan mungkin memang hanya itulah satu-satunya yang dibutuhkan oleh Seungkwan untuk mengurangi sulitnya menjadi seorang anak perempuan di tengah dunia yang sakit ini.

.

Hari ini Seungkwan sembilan belas.

Dia sekarang lelah.

Tapi jika dia mengangkat kepala untuk bertemu dengan senyum teduh Hansol dengan gigi rapinya, setiap detail kenangan buruk akan menguap dari memori Seungkwan dan dia akan berpikir mungkin menjadi anak perempuan tidak terlalu sulit selama Hansol menggenggam tangannya.

* * *

 _ **-fin-**_

* * *

 **1) Sexism** adalah perbuatan atau kepercayaan yg mendiskriminasikan dan menganggap rendah gender tertentu. Sexism digunakan untuk merendahkan perempuan di bawah laki2, dan feminism adalah paham yg berupaya melawan segala bentuk sexism against women, agar terwujudnya kesetaraan gender.

* * *

 _a.n. ini pertama kali aku nulis ff Verkwan. I don't know how to feel of this fic. Not my best i suppose but still one of my favorite. Aku tau, ini bukan jenis fiksi yg kalian cari, not your cup of tea i guess, honestly not mine either, tp aku ngerasa harus nulis ini. Kuharap aku bisa menyampaikan dgn jelas ide utama fiksi ini. Because sexual harassment is real guys :") Itu terjadi kapan aja dimana aja sama siapa aja. Shoutout to anyone who wrote the poem that has inspired this story in Glasnost and to anyone struggling with this kind of treatment from society._

 _Btw i love Nayoung, karakterisasi dia dalam cerita ini mungkin sedikit 'eh' tp aku gapunya niatan nistain dia. Gak ada org yg sempurna. Everyone at one point has their lowest state. Begitu jg dia dlm cerita ini. Tapi kurasa setiap orang bisa berubah jadi lebih baik. Kasus yang sama dengan Hansol :")_

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca :)_


End file.
